


35 is the new 91

by Pumpkinnubbin



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthdays, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, and some angst, because I don’t like what AoU did, because apparently I just can’t help myself, blackhill - Freeform, other avengers make an appearance, some comic book backstory for Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 11:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19569352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnubbin/pseuds/Pumpkinnubbin
Summary: Natasha doesn’t like celebrating her birthday for one simple reason: it’s all a lie. This year’s is like any other except she finally decides to share her biggest secret with her girlfriend. The outcome surprises everyone.





	35 is the new 91

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a cute little piece about how Natasha isn’t actually as old (young?) as everyone believes. It totally took on a life of its own. 
> 
> I’m also taking the liberty of ignoring the information dump that happened during CA:TWS, or at least pretend this piece of info never existed. And I’m basing the age off this year (2019) so Infinity War and Endgame never happened. 
> 
> (Written and posted from my phone so excuse any issues. I’ll fix those when I’m back home.)

Natasha Romanoff doesn’t care much for her birthday. She’s told the team this time and time again but there is no convincing Tony Stark to _not_ throw a party. He does it every year and honestly, it’s not so bad. She likes having everyone there, the presents are sweet if unnecessary, and the cake and alcohol make it all worthwhile. Still, she doesn’t like them. She enjoys celebrating everybody else’s more.

Officially, today marks her 35th birthday. The cake says so so it has to be correct. Natasha doesn’t count them anymore. Truth be told, she doesn’t even know if today is really her birthday. There’s no birth certificate or any other kind of proof that she was born today. It’s possible, of course, but Natasha doesn’t know for sure. Fury helped her to make this one legit so she’s been telling everyone who asks that it’s today. It’s as good a date as any. She looks at the cake wistfully and sighs to herself. Clint and Tony are arguing about who gets to cut the cake, Steve is waiting for a decision to be made, everybody else is sipping their wine and making quiet conversation to pass the time. Everyone but Maria who is watching her girlfriend curiously. She knows about Natasha’s dislike of her own birthday. They talked about it the first time they celebrated one as a couple. Today is different though.

Even though it’s her birthday, nobody really seems to notice when Natasha pushes her chair back quietly and leaves the room without a word. Maria doesn’t follow her right away. She gives it a few minutes and when the redhead doesn’t return, she finally goes to find her. Natasha is in her room, standing by the window and staring outside. It’s a beautiful day but Natasha doesn’t seem to notice. She’s staring at nothing but looks up when Maria steps into her field of vision.

“Hey.”

Natasha’s lips tug into a fond smile but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. She just looks sad. Maria hates it. It’s her birthday, damnit, and those are supposed to be happy ocassions.

“What’s going on, Nat?”

Natasha looks back out the window, actually taking in the scenery this time. She takes a minute to collect her thoughts and then turns to Maria again. This isn’t a conversation she ever thought she’d have again but it’s too important to hold off any longer. She’s already waited too long anyway.

“I need to talk to you.”

Maria gives her a look, apprehensive and a little worried, but goes to lock the door at the expression on Natasha’s face. This needs to stay private and it needs to happen right now, without any interruptions.

“Natasha?”

Natasha has no idea how to have this conversation. She thinks and then decides to just tell her and go from there.

“I’m not 35.”

“O-kay?”

“I’m 91.”

The statement hangs in the air between them and Maria blinks a few times, trying to comprehend and process this new piece of information.

“How is that even possible?”

“The Russians succeeded in creating a chemical that strongly resembled the super soldier serum that was given to Steve. I was offered one of them.”

Maria watches her closely, trying to read the expression on her face. Natasha holds her gaze but it’s difficult and part of her just wants to shrink away and hide. This is her most well-kept secret. This is who she is; what she is. And she’s kept it from the woman she loves for over seven years. Natasha is bracing herself for the worst. She expects to be yelled at, to see anger or disappointment on Maria’s face but the brunette just looks at her in amazement.

“Fury is the only one who knows. Him and Barnes.”

“ _Barnes_?”

“It’s… complicated.”

“Okay.”

It’s Natasha’s turn to stare at her. _Okay_ is just about the last thing she expected to hear. But Maria gets her, she always has. Natasha talks about things in her own time and right now it doesn’t matter who else knows about this.

“Natasha,” Maria says and she smiles at the uncertainty in Natasha’s eyes, “I don’t care how old you are. I’m glad you told me because obviously this matters to you but it doesn’t change anything for me. I love you.”

“You only say that because I look like this.”

The attempt at humor isn’t lost on Maria but neither is the fear behind those words. It’s easy to say age doesn’t matter when Natasha looks not a day over thirty. Natasha is afraid. She loves Maria, more than anyone and anything else in the world, and she’s terrified of losing her to this revelation. She keeps herself steady but her fingers twitch against her side and she’s having troubles keeping her breathing as calm as she wants it to be. She feels ill. Fear isn’t something she’s terribly familiar with and definitely not outside of missions. If Maria breaks up with her, it won’t hurt her. It will, however, absolutely destroy her.

She feels a hand on her forearm and then her own hand gets tucked into Maria’s and Natasha blinks away the wetness in her eyes. She’s the world’s deadliest assassin and one of the most skilled spies in the world. She will not cry because she can’t handle her emotions.

“Hey. I meant what I said, Nat. I love you. It doesn’t matter how old you are or what you look like. I’d love you even if you looked 91. I love you, unconditionally. And-“

Maria interrupts herself and takes a deep breath and Natasha finds herself copying the action. She sucks in a breath, eyes widening ever so slightly, when Maria drops to her knees.

“I want to grow old with you,” she finishes softly, quietly, “Natasha Romanoff, will you marry me?”

Natasha can’t breath, or blink, or think. Everything is suddenly blank. She hears her heart beat hard in her chest and loud in her ears and when she finally blinks, tears roll down her face. She nods, her hand shakily coming up to her mouth to cover a sob from escaping.

“Yes,” she whispers. It’s so quiet Maria almost misses it. “Yes.”

Maria lets out a breath and then beams at her, all teeth and blue eyes that make Natasha feel like she’s drowning. She gets up and cups Natasha’s cheeks between her hands and Natasha smiles. The kiss that follows is so gentle she wants to cry again all over.

“Happy birthday, Nat.”

Natasha laughs, teary-eyed, and pulls back to look up at Maria. She touches her cheek and this time her smile reaches her eyes.

“I don’t deserve you,” she mumbles. 

Maria just smiles back at her and presses a kiss to her forehead.

“We should head back before they eat all the cake without us.”

“They wouldn’t dare,” Natasha says.

“They would. Come on.”

Natasha lets Maria tug her to the door. She unlocks it and then intertwines their fingers again before going back to the party. By the time they reach them, Natasha’s eyes are dry and she can’t help but smile a little at the scene they find. The boys are all waiting, half of them pouting that they can’t eat the cake that’s just waiting on their plates.

“There you are! It’s rude to leave your own party like that,” Tony whines. 

“Where’d you go?”

Natasha looks up at Maria who gives her a soft smile.

“Got engaged,” Natasha grins.

There’s no ring on her finger since Maria just spontaniously proposed.

Clint and Tony both spit out their drink, coughing and spluttering in surprise. Steve’s eyes also widen but then he smiles at them both and offers his congratulations. Bruce follows, then the rest of them do too. Natasha and Maria join everyone at the table and they eat the cake, all chatter immediately going to their engagement and the proposal. They keep it vague but honest and the day takes a turn for the better. Maria squeezes her hand and Natasha smiles at her. Maybe her birthdays don’t have to be so bad anymore.


End file.
